gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You is a song featured in the 13th episode, "Sectionals." It is sung by all of New Directions, and Rachel and Finn have the solos. Though not as loud as on the show, Finn's voice can be heard on the studio version during his solo with Rachel. The unique thing about this number is that the dancing that New Directions uses are all dance moves from previous numbers in earlier episodes such as: Hair/Crazy in Love, Last Name, Jump, Hate on Me, Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), I Say a Little Prayer, It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Keep Holding On, Push It, Bust a Move, You Keep Me Hangin' On, and Proud Mary. The song was performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode Sectionals, because he could not be there due to his disqualification for accepting the mattress from the episode Mattress. Will realizes during this song how close he is to Emma, who has decided to resign as guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. This song is the song playing when Will and Emma kiss for the first time. This is the last song in the first half of Glee Season 1 and the last track on Glee: The Music, Volume 2. The song is a cover of My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson from her fourth studio album All I Ever Wanted. Critical Reception Raymund Flandez of the Wall Street Journal deemed the final performance of "My Life Would Suck Without You" the episode's "most genius number", calling it "a clever bit, and one that captures how special these kids are." Poniewozik felt that the choreography culled from previous routines was "a brilliant way of taking us back through the season, reminding fans not only what we see in Glee, but what these disparate kids have come to see in each other. Lyrics Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go Chorus: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Videos' thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Acapella version. Charts Category:My Life Would Suck Without You Category:Glee Category:Singles Category:Group Numbers Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Mike Chang Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Sectionals Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Music Room Category:Music Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by New Directions' member Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Category:Sectionals Category:Tribute Category:Videos